The Bearer of the Sky and The Shinigami
by Greywing44
Summary: The KHR characters in the Bleach universe. The Vongola family is not a mafia family, but a protector of the Soul Society from the shadows. Enter Ichigo Kurosaki and Tsuna Sawada as they and their friends get thrusted into an adventure that will change their lives forever. FEM-Tsuna/Ichigo, other parings will be listed as I go along.


**Wing:I cannot resist the call!**

**Reborn:The call of stupidity?**

**Wing:No!**

**Tsuna:What call then?**

**Ichigo:The call to write this crossover obviously.**

**Tsuna:Oh...So this is a crossover?**

**Wing:Yep, I don't own KHR nor do I own Bleach.**

**Rukia:Because if she did most of us would kill ourselves.**

**Wing:OI!**

* * *

"You got a death wish pal!?" One of the punks shouted at a tall boy with striking neon orange hair in a threatening manner, a petite brown-haired girl hid behind the orange haired boy, clutching to the back of his jacket with trembling fingers.

The orange haired boy with chocolate-brown eyes was known as Ichigo Kurosaki, he was wearing a dull grey and black uniform from the local high-school with a purple T-shirt poking out from his blazer jacket. He was also the next-door neighbor and childhood friend to the trembling girl who was trying desperately to disappear behind him.

The girl in question was Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short, but unfortunately that was not the only nickname given to her other students had tons of nicknames for her like Useless Tsuna, No-good Tsuna (Dame-Tsuna) and Etc...You know, before Ichigo beat and scared them to silence. She was wearing the female version of Ichigo's uniform, consisting of a grey blazer, skirt, and finally with a ribbon to go with it. Her brown hair was long and went to the middle of her back as her bangs hung just above her eyes, which were honey brown.

"Nobody jumps one of my boys and gets away with it!" The Punk growled, Ichigo just stared at him, not intimidated in the slightest but growing angry as Tsuna's trembling increased. "That's all you gotta say!?" the punk then made to punch him but was intercepted by Ichigo slamming his foot into his face, causing him to crumple to the ground.

Ichigo then growled,stomping his foot into the punk's back repeatedly and ignoring his pained groans, "Don't any of you thugs know a little respect?" He asked with strong irritation.

"I-Ichigo..." Tsuna said weakly, trying to get his attention but failing as his anger was too great.

"Little Yama's down, we gotta help him!" One of the puck's exclaimed to his buddies.

"Are you crazy?!" One of the punks shouted in protest, face paling quickly as the beating increased in volume.

"I'm not taking on that psycho!" Another punk shouted as he trembled in fear.

"When a girl says 'no', she means it!" Ichigo stated, digging his heel into Little Yama's head, "It doesn't give you permission to sexually harass her!" He frowned, glancing at the telephone pole to his left, "And you see that!?" He pointed to the fallen bottle and the flowers that had been scattered all across the ground. "First question, what do you think that is? You in the middle, answer!"

"W-wait you talking to me?" The middle punk stuttered as he pointed to himself, Ichigo's unamused stare answered. "I-I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here?"

"Correct!" Ichigo growled as the punk couldn't even let out a cry of shock when Ichigo's foot met with his face and sent spiralling to the ground.

"I-Ichi I t-think they get it..." Tsuna stuttered as she shakily held up a hand that was previously clutching to his jacket. "P-please don't go o-overboard..."

"What the cute chick sai-" Little Yama couldn't even finish his sentence before Ichigo's foot gave him the blow that knocked him out cold.

"Next question, why is the vase lying on its side?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the punks hard.

"I guess...one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here..." A punk stuttered before Ichigo's foot slammed into their faces as it went back and forth in a blur.

"You guys catch on fast, now..." Ichigo's face then grew demonic as fire sprang up around him in response to his rage. **"Go and apologise to Tsuna and the girl or next time the flowers will be for you!**"

The punks wasted no time in screaming out apologies as they scrambled to their feet and ran like the devil was chasing after them, leaving little Yama behind.

"Ichi you didn't have to do that..." Tsuna said as she carefully set the vase back, sticking the flowers back in as she did so.

"Yes I did." Ichigo growled as he made his way back to his friend. "The bastard flipped your skirt, and your sure that's all he did?" he was prepared to go after them the second she said yes. "I'll get them if they did anything else to you."

"No Ichi I'm fine, but..." Tsuna smiled at her friend, thankful for his concern before gesturing with her hand to look down which is what Ichigo did and wasn't exactly too surprised to the spirit of a little girl with brown pigtails, "I-I think she wants to thank you, Ichi."

"I'll bring you new flowers tomorrow," Ichigo said, glancing at the spirit, "And those guys from before won't be bothering you again."

"Thank you," The spirit bowed low with appreciation, "Thank you for chasing them away," The spirit smiled at the two older teenagers, "I can rest peacefully with them gone." And then she quickly disappeared from view of the two.

After a full few minutes of silence, Ichigo glanced over at Tsuna, "Let's go." He said gruffly, earning a smile from the shorter girl as she caught up to his long strides, "I'm sure Yuzu has dinner ready, probably already set up your place at the table."

"Yeah...thank you for protecting me Ichigo." Tsuna smiled at the orange haired boy, who gained an almost invisible blush.

"Don't mention it, that guy wasn't even worthy enough to_ look_ at you." Ichigo scoffed as the blush slowly faded, making Tsuna blush a pretty pink.

**(Kurosaki Household)**

"I'm home, Tsuna's here too!" Ichigo called out as soon as he opened the door and Tsuna flinched when Ichigo slammed into the ground due to Isshin's powerful kick to his face.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin scolded as he had his hands on his hips. "Always stay alert when you enter a room and your late for dinner again. Even dragging poor Tsuna-chan into your misdoings!"

Isshin Kurosaki was a black-haired middle-aged man with a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a lab-coat over a red and yellow flower shirt and black slacks.

"And this is how you greet your own son who risked his life to to help a ghost AND swat pesky flies away from your precious Tsuna-_chan_?" Ichigo wasn't afraid to get into his father's face as Tsuna just stood there awkwardly, even after seeing this scene for years she still hasn't gotten used to it...

Isshin immediately threw Ichigo into the nearest wall as he grasped Tsuna's shoulders and shook her a little too roughly in concern, "Were boys bothering you again, Tsuna-chan?" He asked, though didn't bother to wait for her answer as he hugged her close and started patting her head. Don't worry! Your Papa-in law won't let them get away with it!"

"You get your paws off her!" Ichigo shouted as he punched Isshin in the face, prying the swirly eyed Tsuna out of his arms and into his. "And you're not her Papa-in law!"

"I will be!" Isshin shouted as he punched Ichigo in the face, causing him to let go of Tsuna as a fight broke out between father and son.

"Ano p-please..." Tsuna stuttered as she waved her hands in a panic. "S-stop fighting, Yuzu-chan made dinner!"

"Let em fight Tsu-nee, more rice for me." Karin stated monotonously as she held her bowl out to Yuzu.

Karin and Yuzu were fraternal twins, Karin was the short dark-haired girl who was a bit of a tomboy. Yuzu was a house-wife in the making with short brownish hair and a white apron.

"That's not very nice Karin." Yuzu pouted but gave her sister another helping of rice anyway.

Isshin roared as he tried to give Ichigo another punch, but was intercepted by Ichigo's foot, sending the older man into the wall.

"I gotta tell ya Dad, giving a normal healthy high-school student a 7-oclock curfew is totally uncool!" Ichigo shouted with a huge tick mark, a blue whisp growing behind the sweat dropping Tsuna.

"Speaking of uncool Ichigo, there's a new one that giving Tsu-nee the 'eye'." Karin stated as she ate her food calmly.

"What? When did you–?" Ichigo growled, swinging around to see yet another spirit floating behind Tsuna giving her a not-so-innocent look. "Get away from Tsuna you perverted pest-!" he then started to flail at the spirit as Tsuna made her way to the table and sat next to Karin with a sigh.

"Poor Tsuna, you have to deal with Ichigo, Dad, and perverted ghosts." Karin said as she patted Tsuna's shoulder in sympathy. "I'm glad I'm not you."

"...Thank you?" Tsuna asked, confused at how she was supposed to take that.

"I think they're kinda lucky to see ghosts." Yuzu smiled innocently, making Tsuna give a smile back. "I can sorta sense their presence sometimes but that's about it..." this made Karin look at her for a second before speaking.

"I don't see what the big deal is about ghosts I don't even believe in them." Karin said as she shrugged.

"Um but can't you also see them Karin-chan?" Tsuna tilted her head at the younger girl, making the corner of her mouth twitch at the cuteness of the action.

"I'm in permanent denial, just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them." Karin stated cooly, seeming to lower the temperature as an imaginary snowstorm raged around the confused Tsuna and Yuzu, even going so far as to freeze the spirit.

"_Ugh that's really cold..."_ The spirit whimpered as he floated past in ice form.

"Like my dinner..." Ichigo mumbled in agreement.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin shouted as he pinned Ichigo to the ground with an arm lock, which Ichigo broke by throwing his Dad away with a roar, then both Father and son giving one last punch, this being the finishing blow for Isshin as he crumpled to the ground.

"Nevermind dinner, I'm going to my room." Ichigo huffed as he left the room to go upstairs, making Tsuna stare after him in concern.

"But wait what about dinner!?" Yuzu yelled after him.

"I'm sure he'll be hungry later Yuzu-chan, just put something away for him later." Tsuna smiled at the younger girl as she quickly followed after the orange haired teen, making her smile at her retreating back.

**(Ichigo's room)**

"Are you ok Ichi?" Tsuna asked as she entered the room without knocking or for asking permission to enter, clearly she's done this before many times.

"Tsuna," Ichigo didn't even open his eyes, "You don't come barging into a boy's room like that." He huffed, casually put his arms behind his head while staring moodily at the ceiling.

"Why?" Tsuna tilted her head in genuine confusion. **(Oh poor naive Tsuna...)**

"Just...well just cuse!" Ichigo said with a blush, there was no way he was going to tell her about what a normal boy could be doing in their room...

"Ok...Are you annoyed because you're seeing so many more spirits than usual?" Tsuna asked as she sat on the bed next to his torso.

No..." Ichigo vaguely answered as his eyes turned to her before looking out the window with a raised eyebrow. "I think Nana-san's looking for you though..."

"Why do you say that?" Tsuna asked before looking out the window, her mother leaning on the windowsill in the house next-door with a knowing smile on her face causing the Dame-girl to blush.

"Ara, don't let me interrupt." Nana smiled and waved. "I just hope you two use protection."

"Mama!" Tsuna shouted as her face gained the hue of a tomato, Ichigo not far behind her. "It's not like that, we're just friends!"

"Ok whatever you say." Nana's smile telling them she wasn't buying it. "But Tsuna, I need you to come home ok? I need some help with the chores."

"Ok." Tsuna sighed as the red left her face before turning to Ichigo. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright, good night." Ichigo smiled a rare smile at her which she returned before she got up and left the room, and as soon as the door was closed behind the girl Ichigo's smile left and he stared at the ceiling once more.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

"The incident occurred outside Karakura-" A newscaster was talking about the mysterious incidents happening around town lately, Tsuna and Nana were there at the Kurosaki residence as they did every morning. Nana was helping Yuzu with breakfast and chatted amiably with the younger girl, Tsuna was sitting next to Karin at the table, watching the news as she sipped a glass of orange juice.

"Hey..." Ichigo then walked in with his usual scowl reaching for the toast that Tsuna handed to him automatically.

"Morning Ichi." Yuzu smiled at the grumpy orange haired teen with Nana.

"Good morning Ichigo-kun." Nana said cheerfully, causing the teen's mouth corners to twitch into a half-smile.

"Yeah Morning." Ichigo greeted gruffly, causing Nana to giggle before she turned back to the pancakes she was making. "Where's dad?"

"Early meeting, said he'd be late tonight too." Karin answered as she sipped orange juice from her mug.

"Again huh?" Ichigo asked before he munched on his toast.

"I'm not surprised." Nana said in a worried tone as she held a hand to her chin. "With all these accidents happening and all Isshin must be worked to death..."

"All near here too..." Tsuna muttered in worry, Ichigo just stareing at the T.V as he munched on the toast hanging from his mouth.

**(Streets of Karakura)**

Ichigo and Tsuna walked down the streets, in Ichigo's bag a flower vase poked out of the side so that the flowers wouldn't get crushed.

"Do you think she'll like sunflowers Ichi?" Tsuna asked timidly, wringing her hands in nervous habit.

"Sure she will." Ichigo smiled at the brown-haired girl before looking around for the spirit. "Hello?" Then both Tsuna and Ichigo heard a chilling roar in the distance, causing Tsuna to tremble in fear and Ichigo's eyes to widen.

Ichigo then ran towards the sound causing Tsuna to shout in surprise, trembling in her spot before gulping and going after him. She wasn't about to let her fear control her where her friend was going into possible danger, Ichigo taught her that...

**(The disturbance)**

Ichigo and Tsuna ran through the panicked crowd as they ran from the explosion, however Tsuna and Ichigo were running _towards_ the explosion.

* * *

**Wing: Which seems kinda stupid to me, normally you'd run _away_ from an explosion...**

**Ichigo: Just get back to the story...(glaring at Wing as he tried to get Tsuna out of her depression)**

**Wing: I'm just saying that the smart choice would be-(Was then cut off as a sword's edge was placed against her neck and a gun pressed against her temple.)**

**Reborn&Rukia: Get back to the damn story stupid Author...(Glaring at Wing with disdain as Reborn clicked the safety on his gun.)**

**Wing: Hai... (Trembling in fear)**

* * *

But then the two were blinded by a large dust cloud, Ichigo pulling Tsuna behind him to shield her. The two were then graced with a sight that would haunt them for the rest of their nights, a large mantis-like monster that had a white mask covering its face walked slowly out of the dust with no problem. This caused Tsuna to tremble in fear as she clutched at Ichigo's jacket.

"W-what the hell is that!?" Tsuna asked in complete fear, never had she'd seen something so horrifying. "Is it another s-spirit?"

"I don't know..." Ichigo muttered in confusion, this was the first time he'd seen something like this...

"H-help me!" The same spirit from the intersection shouted as she ran from the beast, the beast's soulless eye sockets turning to look at them.

"Come on!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and practically dragged her away from the monster, seeing as her fear froze her to the spot. "Hurry!" this got Tsuna going as she sped up her pace.

They then ran away from the monster as it chased after them, it causing even more damage to the streets with its large claw-arms as it swung them around.

"W-what is that thing!?" The girl spirit asked in a panic, why won't it leave her alone?!

"We don't know!" Ichigo shouted, but then the spirit tripped over some rocks causing the two older teens to stop and go back to help.

"C-come on we gotta move!" Tsuna shouted as they neared the spirit, only to be too late as the mantis-like beast caught up, Ichigo pushed Tsuna behind him to protect her as the monster reared back a blade to strike...

But then a black-butterfly flew past the teen's vision, then in a blink of an eye a small black-haired girl seemed to just appear out of nowhere in front of the beast. The girl then drew a katana and made a horizontal slash in the thing's mask, making blood go everywhere as she landed next to the teens. She then jumped high above the monster and slashed downwards, cutting the thing in half before she landed back on the ground. It disappearing into thin air as the girl sheathed her sword.

"D-...Did that just happen?" Tsuna asked in a quiet voice as she clutched at Ichigo's arm, frozen to the spot.

"Yeah..." Ichigo muttered, the spirit having gotten up during the confusion.

The girl then looked at them from the corner of her amethyst colored eyes before walking away, it seems that gave the go ahead for time to start back up again as people came to the scene. The people speculated the cause as only one thing was on the two teen's minds as the sun-set turned the sky orange, who was that girl...?

**(Ichigo's Room, night-time)**

Tsuna and Ichigo were lounging about in his room, wondering who that girl was and what the hell that monster was. The rest of the Sawada-Kurosaki family were down-stairs, doing who knows what. Ichigo was laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling once more as he talked to Tsuna, who was laying on her front next to the orange haired teen as she read a comic book.

"So who do you think she was Ichi?" Tsuna asked as she flipped a page in her comic book.

"I don't know, I'm actually more interested to know what that monster was..." Ichigo muttered, but then regretted mentioning it as Tsuna started to tremble and pale. "Hey, don't be scared, I'll knock that monster into next week if it even comes within seeing distance of you." Ichigo promised as he gently patted the trembling girl's head, trying to soothe the fear from the girl.

"Th-thank you Ichi, you're the best..." Tsuna smiled at the male as she placed her arm around his neck and hugged him. Though in the back of her mind she grew sad that she couldn't protect _him_ instead of the other way around...

"Not true..." Ichigo muttered with a blush on his cheeks as he continued to pet her head, then their conversation was cut short as a familiar black butterfly flew in through the window.

What happened in the next second shocked the teen's to the very core as the sat up, the same girl from this evening phased through the wall like it wasn't even there, "What...the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo finally managed to get out, though the girl didn't seem to hear him at all.

The girl then put a hand to her katana, causing Ichigo to stiffen and push the frightened Tsuna behind him protectively. "Hey put that thing away, your not slicing us up!"

But still the girl ignored him as she hopped off Ichigo's desk to float to the ground, turning her head to look for something.

"Um excuse me...?" Tsuna piped up as her head came up from behind Ichigo's shoulder to look at the girl, but still she was ignored...

_'Its getting closer...'_"I feel it..." The girl muttered before Ichigo had enough.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Ichigo shouted as he planted his foot in her behind, sending the surprised girl to the floor.

"Ichi, you didn't have to go and do that!" Tsuna shouted as she flicked the light on so they could see better, question marks going over the black-haired girl's head.

"Yes I did, she could be a burglar for all we know!" Ichigo protested as he pointed at the girl.

"You...you kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary humans..." The girl said as she looked at Ichigo from the floor. "Are you saying you can see me?"

"Ano, since he launched his foot into your behind I think he can..." Tsuna answered timidly as she grabbed the girl's hand and helped her up, further surprising her as she allowed herself to be helped. "Sorry for that by the way..."

"You can see me too?" The girl asked, ignoring the apology for the moment before she remembered. "Wait, I saw you two in town earlier..."

"Boy nothing gets by you..." Ichigo said sarcastically, his eye than twitched as the girl took this moment to invade the confused Tsuna's space and examine her face closely.

"Strange, you look normal but you two must be defective in some way..." The girl muttered as she turned Tsuna's head from side, the girl being surprised when Tsuna's eyes brimmed with tears.

"D-defective...?" Tsuna asked in a watery tone, making the girl panic and Ichigo to get angry.

"I'll show you defective-!" Ichigo shouted as he then made to strike at the girl only to be out maneuvered and fall to the floor, Tsuna being spared from a collision with Ichigo as she was pulled with the girl.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna stuttered, tears forgotten as she still held the girl's hand with Ichigo grumbling on the floor.

"You wanna know?" The girl asked seriously, Tsuna nodded as Ichigo got back to his feet. "Then I'll tell you, I'm a Soul Reaper."

* * *

**(Streets of Karakura)**

"Oh no not again..." The pigtailed spirit muttered in fear as she hid behind a telephone pole, eyes then widening as the large hulking monster chasing her walked right through some power lines, highlighting its form with electricity. The girl then running again as the monster made its footprints in the hard concrete.

Unknowingly leading the monster to the Kurosaki house...

* * *

**Wing: Cliffhanger no jutsu!**

**Tsuna: Uh...is that it?**

**Wing: Yep, chape 1 tis done.**

**Reborn: Then you best get started on the second chapter stupid Authoress. (Smirking with a dark aura as he placed his gun against Wing's head)**

**Rukia: You wouldn't want an early grave would you? (Creepy smile with a dark aura as she placed her sword against Wing's neck)**

**Wing: No, I'll get started right away! (Quickly while trembling in fear)**

**Ichigo: Please Review guys, gives the Author a chance to live. (Ignoreing the dark aura)**


End file.
